Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless access node, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. Recently, a growing demand for mobile high speed data transfers has resulted in the development of several internet protocol (IP) mobility protocols. These IP mobility solutions attempt to solve the problem of a wireless communication device roaming within a network by providing location-independent routing of data packets.
Simple IP is an example of one such IP mobility solution. Under the simple IP protocol, a wireless communication device receives a dynamic IP from a local access router in a visited wireless network, and the visited wireless network provides a direct routing service for the wireless communication device. In the simple IP protocol, a wireless communication device must obtain a new IP address (and lose existing connections) every time it changes its point of attachment. Thus, when the wireless communication device moves from a coverage area of one access router to another, a change in the packet data session occurs when a new IP address is assigned by the new access router.
Many users are increasingly utilizing wireless communication networks for voice communications and data services. However, some of these users may be targets of law enforcement agencies, such as criminals, terrorists, or other users under investigation. Communication service providers are required by law to provide lawful interception services such as wiretapping, trace routes, signaling data, network management information, or the actual data sent and received by target users of law enforcement. These service providers must comply with lawful interception regulations, even when the target user is not connected to the internet through the service provider's network, which can occur when the target is utilizing a simple IP connection. In the United State, the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) governs the manner in which communication service providers must conduct lawful interception. CALEA stipulates that lawful interception systems must be designed to hide the interception from a target user so that the user cannot detect that a third party is monitoring the user's communications.
Overview
A method of operating an authorization system in a home wireless network is disclosed, wherein a wireless communication device associated with the home wireless network transfers a request to a visited wireless network for access to an internet. The method comprises receiving an authorization request for the wireless communication device transmitted from the visited wireless network. The method further comprises, in response to the authorization request, selecting a visited internet connection for the wireless communication device, wherein the visited internet connection links the wireless communication device to the internet without using the home wireless network, and determining whether a lawful intercept is required based on information in the authorization request associated with the wireless communication device. The method further comprises, if the lawful intercept is required, including an intercept attribute in an authorization response, wherein the intercept attribute indicates a destination for collecting intercepted information pursuant to the lawful intercept. The method further comprises transferring the authorization response for delivery to the visited wireless network, wherein the visited wireless network provides the access to the internet in response to the authorization response and transfers the intercepted information for delivery to the destination.
An authorization system in a home wireless network comprises a communication interface and a processing system, wherein a wireless communication device associated with the home wireless network transfers a request to a visited wireless network for access to an internet. The communication interface is configured to receive an authorization request for the wireless communication device transmitted from the visited wireless network. The processing system is configured to, in response to the authorization request, select a visited internet connection for the wireless communication device, wherein the visited internet connection links the wireless communication device to the internet without using the home wireless network, and determine whether a lawful intercept is required based on information in the authorization request associated with the wireless communication device. The processing system is further configured to, if the lawful intercept is required, include an intercept attribute in an authorization response, wherein the intercept attribute indicates a destination for collecting intercepted information pursuant to the lawful intercept. The communication interface is configured to transfer the authorization response for delivery to the visited wireless network, wherein the visited wireless network provides the access to the internet in response to the authorization response and transfers the intercepted information for delivery to the destination.
A method of operating an authorization system in a home wireless network is disclosed, wherein a wireless communication device associated with the home wireless network transfers a request to a visited wireless network for access to an internet. The method comprises receiving an authorization request for the wireless communication device transmitted from the visited wireless network. The method further comprises, in response to the authorization request, selecting a visited internet connection for the wireless communication device, wherein the visited internet connection links the wireless communication device to the internet without using the home wireless network. The method further comprises transferring the authorization response for delivery to the visited wireless network, wherein the visited wireless network provides the access to the internet using the visited internet connection in response to the authorization response. The method further comprises determining that a lawful intercept is required for the wireless communication device during the access to the internet using the visited internet connection. The method further comprises, in response to determining that the lawful intercept is required, including an intercept attribute in an authorization modification request for the wireless communication device, wherein the intercept attribute indicates a destination for collecting intercepted information pursuant to the lawful intercept. The method further comprises transferring the authorization modification request for delivery to the visited wireless network, wherein the visited wireless network transfers the intercepted information for delivery to the destination.